Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional workbench 1 for use in woodworking is shown to include an outer housing (1c) connected fluidly to a suction device 2 via a connecting pipe (2b), and a tabletop (1a) disposed on top of the outer housing (1c) for supporting a work-piece thereon such that sawing or sanding can be conducted on the work-piece. The tabletop (1a) includes an upper mesh layer and a lower perforated frame layer (1b). Upon operation of the suction device 2, a downward air stream will flow in a direction from above the tabletop (1a) toward the suction device 2 so as to collect the woodworking waste in a waste collecting bag (2a).
Because the suction device 2 is separately disposed relative to the housing (1c), the workbench 1 occupies a relatively large amount of space.